villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miranda Calley
As the events of Concession unfold, it is found that Joel Calley is not working alone. True to the supernatural elements of the webcomic, it is found that the violent spirit of his sister Miranda is seemingly manipulating him. ''Concession'' In the past initially given by Joel, Miranda was his sister who was envied by their older brother Julian for the attention they received. In his rage, Julian murdered Miranda and pinned the blame on Joel. This led to Joel being institutionalized where he received hallucinations of Miranda seemingly telling him (presumably through visions, as Miranda is never shown speaking in the story) to enact revenge for being murdered. Eventually, Joel began to enact his sister's plan which led to many of the conflicts of Concession. Miranda first appears during the spiritual/energy confrontation during Joel and Artie. When gaining the upper hand, Artie tears out a female being from within Joel. This female turns out to be Miranda who continues to drive Joel towards horrific acts of violence. To his boyfriend Matt, Joel reveals that everyone has a connection to the spiritual world but only a handful like Artie and himself recognize it. Artie is later guided by his dolphin girlfriend Melusine to her people who, through a form of Animism, enlighten Artie about how one connects to the spiritual world. There, Artie meets Miranda who shows him some of her brother's past actions (being institutionalized, burning down a church, etc) which shows Artie that she is a virus and must be stopped. (Unfortunately, Melusine is murdered by her fundamentalist brother for having relations with Artie. In death, she appears as Miranda's counterpart.) Miranda disappears for a while until she is revisted during one of Matt and Joel's outings. When asked why he can't just abandon the revenge plot, Joel only says that he can't really explain it to Matt. Behind them, Miranda is shown graphically murdering and corrupting two patrons (although whether it actually happened or is only something witnessed by Joel is never said). Not long afterwards, Miranda prompts her brother to confront Artie and Melusine when the latter two seek to end their threat. In a conversation with Father Tim (who battled Joel earlier), Joel reveals that has long known about the demonic nature of his sister. Being a demonic entity that feeds off energies caused by pain, distress, and great sadness, Joel willingly aided her in the feeding. When the truth of the matter is finally revealed (that Miranda had only died in her sleep and that Joel was deluded), Joel and Miranda battle Artie and Melusine to reclaim any power they can. Miranda is seemingly vanquished by Melusine and Joel is defeated but Joel is saved by Matt who wards off Artie. Disturbingly, Miranda appears years later, shown around the President of the United State's body, smiling maliciously. What she does next, if anything, is not yet known. Category:Webcomic villain Category:Canine Villains Category:Wolves Category:Demon Category:Undead Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Succubus Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mature Category:Complete Monster Category:Supernatural Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Power Hungry